gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Fighters 2
Sonic the Fighters 2 (known as Sonic True Championship in Japan and Sonic Championship 2 in Europe) is the sequel to the first Sonic the Fighters. It debuts the mythical Flame Emerald, Deeth Dark Sonic, and /Osnic the Hedgehog/! Story Since the destruction of Robotnik's plans back at the first Sonic the Fighters, everyone lived in peace... But now a few years later, Metal Sonic recruits a new hedgehog with a thirst for power, a being known simply as Ashura the Hedgehog, who bears a powerful connection to the Master Emerald, only wanting to destroy it and those who protect it. Dr. Robotnik finally comes out from his great depression and decides that he needs to capture about a thousand species of woodland creatures, in order to power up his new "Death Egg III", a living, mechanical planet that makes all of the other Death Egg areas like pathetic and foolish. With the help of Metal Sonic and newly-recruited Ashura, Robotnik immediately comes to several dimensions, finding Flickies, frogs, and all sorts of organics, and captures them for a lust of world domination. Back at Mobius, Sonic and friends find out about this horrible catastrophe and decide to seek and spoil the evil doctor's plans once again. Apparently, they are stopped by a TV weirdly shaped like Robotnik's mug. It turns on automatically... "Ha ha ha!! Greetings, wimps! I, Dr. Robotnik, am about to announce a second battle tournament, hosted by my trusty minions, Metal Sonic and our new friend, Ashura... And, oh yes. I forgot to mention that the Death Egg III will be made, destroying every enemy destination, and that includes Mobius!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The TV screen flickered off after that one second. "Ugh.... That egghead never learns, does he? Oh, well! We've trashed his plans before, and now we're gonna do it again... WITH SONIC SPEED!" Sonic and friends vowed they would do just this, but not without entering the tournament... Whoever wins gets to face off with Dr. Robotnik mano a mano, and how! Sonic, Tails, Fang and Blaze were the last 4 survivors!!Tails defeats Emerl, Blaze defeats Silver alone, Sonic defeats his rival Shadow and Fang defeats Rouge, while Sonic enters the Death Egg III? Later Blaze arrived with a metting of Ashura. Ashura I do know that I have to say little of the Chaos Emeralds!'but. Ashura then becomes his Super form to destroy Sonic, Tails, Fang and Blaze! ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHH, AAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH! That was a close one. What about the Chaos Emeralds. Precicealy. No we have to go now. Mighty stares in fear, Nobody move a muscle. This is a great explosive. This is about to explode. This is all your fault. Please calm down it'll be alright. No it wont be alright. Is that what you should have said. Bean sets up his Bomb,CRRRUUUUSSH. This way lets go. Using the beam,the Death Egg III exploded in a flash. They have landed somewhere in the beach. Looks like we survived. Then where are the chaos emeralds. HiHiHi as per usuhal I had to find the Emeralds in the game. And we have to escape the Beam. And what about Eggman. I guess he survived the beam,but we'll never know! The End (For Now) Gameplay There aren't many changes from the first title, other than high quality updates to the graphics (for example, Sonic is based off his appearance from Sonic Adventure), additional combos, new characters, and also includes online capability. Game Modes 1P Player *Story Mode **New Game **Continue **Scene Select *Arcade Mode *Challenge Mode **Time Attack **Trial Run **Expert Run (must have collected all of the Chaos Emeralds) *Vs. *Training (can also have access to fight a human player) *Tag-Team Mode: 2-vs-2, 3-vs-3, 4-vs-4 *Spec. Conditions Fighting Tournament *Cyberspace Fighters: An online mode with various built-up lobby areas where you can challenge other human opponents to a certain game mode, chat with them, and even exchange gold *Create a Fighter: A mode that allows you to build up to very few original creations Multiplayer *Vs. *Tag-Team *Spec. Conditions Fighting Tournament *Cyberspace Fighters: Same as one-player setting *Battle Royale Mode Options *Sound Test *Movie Theater **Trailer: Sonic Dimensions (Wii U) **Trailer: Sonic Battle Overdrive (Nintendo 3DS) **Trailer: Sonic Dasher (GigaCom) *Staff Roll / Credits *About *Autosave: On/Off *Controller Set *Gameplay Settings *Screen Adjust Characters Returning Characters *Sonic **Super Sonic **Hyper Sonic **Death (Deeth) Dark Sonic: New form! *Miles "Tails" Prower **Lunar Fox *Knuckles the Echidna **Super Knuckles *Amy Rose/Rosy the Rascal *Espio the Chameleon *Bark the Polar Bear *Bean the Dynamite *Fang the Sniper/Nack the Weasel *Metal Sonic (no longer NPC) **Rocket Metal *Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman (no longer NPC) New Additions *Big the Cat *Honey the Cat(PS Vita) *Shadow the Hedgehog **Super Shadow **True Chaos Shadow (a nod to Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, albeit less glitchy and more detailed) *Jet the Hawk(PS Vita) *Wave the Swallow(PS Vita) *Storm the Albatross(PS Vita) *Shade the Echidna(PS Vita) *Blaze the Cat **Burning Blaze *Rogue the Bat *Cream the Rabbit(PS Vita) *Sonia the Hedgehog(PS Vita) *Manic the Hedgehog(PS Vita) *Sally Acorn(Hidden Character) *Nicole(Costume Swap of Sally) *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Antoine D'collette *Gmerl the Gizord(PS Vita) *Marine the Raccoon(PS Vita) *E-123 Omega *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Chaos **Chaos 2 *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Mighty the Armadillo *Emerl the Gizord *E-102 Gamma *Tikal the Echidna *Silver the Hedgehog **Super Silver *Tails Doll *Ashura *Osnic **Super Osnic **Neo Osnic **Ultra Osnic **Final Zero Osnic *Turbo *Early Concept Design Sonic (or E.C.D. Sonic) (must have obtained all Chaos Emeralds and completed Expert Run) *Sun **Super Sun **Hyper Sun *Jayden the Fox(PS Vita) *Ryan Prower(Sub Boss) *Devil(Final Boss) *Angel(Costume Swap of Devil) Other Information Rating: Everyone 10+ (USA), PEGI: 7 (EU, CERO: A (JP) Publisher: Sega Developer: Dimps Engine: Hedgehog Engine (PS3, Wii U, Xbox 360, GigaCom), Havok Physics (PC), Modified internal engine (3DS) Platform: 1-2 Player Fighting/1-8 Player via Xbox Live, Playstation Network, Nintendo WFC, or GigaStream. Systems It will be available for the Taito Type X-2 arcade board, and later for the PlayStation 3, Wii U, Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS, GigaCom (Japan-only) and PC. Category:PlayStation games Category:Wii U games Category:Xbox games Category:3DS games Category:GigaCom Category:PC games Category:Arcade games Category:PS3 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:3DS Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Sonic Category:Sega Category:Sequel Category:"E" rated Category:Fighting Category:VG Ideas Category:"E" Rated Category:Video Games Category:Games